


Let Your Hair Down

by Foxberry



Series: Jeankasa Week 2014 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom!Mikasa, Edging, F/M, Jeankasa Week, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, service top!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa comes home tired from work and Jean tries to help her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shynii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shynii).



> This is a late Christmas/Wedding and early birthday present for [Shynii](http://shynii.tumblr.com/). Thank you for being such an awesome friend to me and making the jeankasa fandom so enjoyable for me. I hope you like it. 
> 
> It was originally started as Day 7 (Warmth) and 8 (NSFW) for Jeankasa Week 2014. So I technically have officially written for every day now!
> 
> Thank you Laurel for editing for me.

The keys shook and clinked against the sheen of the dining table, sliding across to a swift halt as Mikasa closed the door behind her. The frustration of another long, drawn-out night of meetings and calls escaped her lips as a long sigh. Tired, she dropped her bag by the front door and hurried into the spare bedroom where the mid-morning light streaming through the venetian blinds like swift, sharp daggers at her weary eyes.

In her fatigue, the bed flew up to greet her, enveloping her in the cool, fresh-scented folds of cotton. It was a soft, inviting welcome home that she snuggled into, forming creases in her dark wool suit. Her hair was still curled up into the loose bun she had worn all day and night, but she was too tired to care. Her eyelids closed and she pressed her cheek into the pillow.

Sighing lightly, her eyes peeped open at the sound of a creak from the bedroom door. Struggling to form words in her stupor, she waved a weak dismissal with another tired sigh.

A laugh answered her gesture. “Glad to see you made it home,” a voice followed, still amused by her.

From the imprint her face had made into the pillow, she grumbled out, “Could you not, Jean? I just got home.”

The bed creaked as he tested his weight on it. “And you weren’t going to say hi?”

“Not particularly.” She rolled over to face him, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Well…” He thumped onto the bed next to her, smug smile on his face like he had just come up with the best idea. Her eyelids fell shut again before she could see the flicker of the idea cross his face. She knew it was coming. “I could help you relax after a long day.”

Rubbing her cheek, she managed to groan, “Jean…” As if to make his point, he brushed his hand down her arm, the touch delicate and patient. She chuckled into her pillow. “That tickles!”

“Oh?” He leaned forward to plant a kiss on the nape of her neck.

“Look, you can give me a massage.” Rolling onto her back, she reclined herself into a comfortable position and watched him quietly. It felt nice to have someone take care of her after the day she had had. She expected she would fall asleep soon enough.

“What else were you thinking I meant?” Jean mused, sounding only a little more innocent than Mikasa suspected he was. She forced her eyes open and levelled them at him accordingly, but he could only shrug in response. He gently slipped off her heels and laid them to rest on the floor.

He cleared his throat before he spoke up, pulling gently on the hem of her suit jacket. “This is going to have to come off.”

“Is that so?” She licked across her top lip thoughtfully.

He sighed, pawing at his face as he looked her up and down. “I can’t really get into it with them on.”

“Get into it?” she teased him again.

“You know what I mean.” He frowned a little, but it didn’t hide his smile.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed at him, running her leg up against his. She stared at him blankly while he leaned over to undo her suit jacket, pulling it open by the lapels.

She watched him with her head tilted, curious and amused, but gave Jean no indication that she was either. Stretching out her legs, she sighed and looked at him with every intention of watching him squirm.

Noting her expression, he fumbled with her blouse buttons. “Do you really have to do that?”

“Do what?” she mused at him lowly.

“Stare at me like that?” He paused for a moment to gesture at her, not able to make eye contact.

“Yes.”

Freeing the last button, he pulled it open, exposing her black t-shirt bra: a simple, unadorned bra that did its job. She didn’t want or need it to be more complicated than necessary.

Slipping the jacket and blouse over her shoulders, he let his thumbs trace across her skin, and for a second he had to remind himself to breathe again. He was forced to stop as the garments became trapped by her weight. He tugged at them a little. “Could you...?”

She obliged, arching her back for him but not by much. The jacket slipped down her arms with her blouse in tow. She moved her arms at his insistence and he freed her clothes with a hint of a struggle. He threw the jacket aside and reached behind her back again, trying to unhook her bra and pulling faces with his tongue out in concentration. Mikasa held her position, growing impatient the more Jean failed in numerous attempts to undo the clasp.

She held back a small chuckle, making a small sound at the back of her throat, and leaned up a little further to plant a lingering kiss on his jawline.

“M-Mikasa,” Jean stuttered.

Teeth bit into her bottom lip to stifle another laugh at his expense, but she failed to hide the curling of her lip into a smile. She fixed her eyes on him. Jean avoided eye contact, concentrating on the half-undone clasp at her back, his fingers fiddling around and brushing against her soft, cool skin. His hands were always warmer than hers, but the longer he spent under her sharp gaze, the warmer he seemed to feel.

“Do you need a hand?” She pushed herself up further for him, arms tense as she came closer to his ear.

He shook his head in response, determined. “No, no, I’m fine.”

Mikasa raised a brow and leaned for his gaze. His mouth fell open when his eyes met hers, finger making the final jump to break the clasp free.

“Got it!” Jean exclaimed triumphantly not a moment later, clearly louder than he intended. He glanced awkwardly away from Mikasa’s gaze. In a flurry of fabric, the bra flew over the foot of the bed.

He was quicker with her slacks. Sitting in a kneeling position, he slid them easily over her slender hips and down her legs. He took every moment to stroke along them, watching as she took in deep breaths and closed her eyes. Her back and legs lifting at his request, she manoeuvred a leg on either side of him. His hands slithered up her legs as he moved his way back up, bent over her with a devilish smile full of intent. His lips pressed gingerly across her chest in passing and left lingering kisses along her neck.

She nudged against him with the lightest of sighs. “I thought this was supposed to be a massage.”

Ignoring her, he began to make small circles with his thumbs down her sides, his lips trailing kisses down her chest in pursuit. He murmured up to her when he was satisfied by a small tremor in her shoulders. “It is a massage.”

“With your mouth, apparently.” Her head lifted from the pillow to peer down at him. He leant between her legs and hovered above her navel.

His eyes swept across her body and caught her accusing gaze. “It seems that way, yes.”

Kissing up her chest again, he paused around her right breast, his lips toying with her nipple. It hardened at his touch. Her chest rose sharply and she took in a shuddering breath, not once breaking eye contact with him. “Would you prefer a more hands-on approach?”

His hand edged under her panties, playing with the hem before delving in further. He paused, a small smirk on his face, before he slowly began to trace circles across her clit with two fingers. Mikasa sighed, leaning her head back into the pillow, and barely made a sound -- although she had never been that loud to begin with. Each breath carried with it a shiver as Jean changed his pace, tracing across her in circles. She arched up a little, pressing into his hand, her hips bucking just so. She was still holding herself back.

Her hair smelt of jasmine flowers and citrus when Jean nuzzled his face into her neck. His hands combed through her hair and he nibbled lightly her on her earlobe. He left more lingering kisses down her neck as she turned her head away, inviting more. Another sharp, shuddering breath followed, her teeth digging into her lip. Her eyes opened briefly to look at him, the same flat but warm stare he was used to. He winked back at her. Mikasa never begged, nor did she ever need to.

Taking her gaze as a sign, he withdrew his hand and he sat up again, lifting up her legs, and delicately removing her panties. Tossing them aside, he used his thumb to trace across her. The small shivers grew as he played with her. Her back began to arch, her chest rising and falling quicker with every circle he drew. Her lips fell open as she tried to catch her breath. Jean could not resist and leant forward to kiss her deeply. Her mouth met his needily. Her tongue traced across his lips and she pushed up against him, nudging her clit against his hand.

Her fingers twisted through his hair for purchase when he slid two fingers down to her entrance to tease her, his thumb still working her clit as smoothly as he could manage. His erection now pressed firmly against his pants. Jean was more than a little distracted by Mikasa underneath him.

She pressed up against him again, biting at his lip and grabbing hold of his hair. Mikasa knew what she wanted and Jean obliged. Removing his thumb, he slid his fingers into her slowly. She broke from their kiss to gasp, staring deliberately into his eyes before pulling him to her lips again. As he entered, she moaned every few seconds against his lips.

Despite her grasping hands, Jean withdrew to sit up once again, surveying the view below him. His fingers began to pulse in and out, frustratingly slow for Mikasa, and as he expected, she huffed at him. Looking up at him, she appeared determined and pensive.

Her hand reached down across her body and she began to stroke herself, stifling a small moan and letting her eyes close. For a moment, Jean could only stare at her, unsure of where he should be looking. Her breasts rising and falling, her hand groping her left breast, fingers circling over her clit? Her hand touching herself as he began to curl his fingers inside her to stroke her just where she liked it?

Jean’s own breathing began to labour while Mikasa’s grew quicker and louder with the quickening of his stroking pace. He paused briefly to slide down to his stomach, shifting Mikasa’s hand out of the way. Mikasa -- upon sensing his next move -- reached out for his hair instead, nudging him on as he descended upon her.

The warmth of his lips sent a jolt through her, and she shivered and moaned loudly without restraint. At first, his lips toyed with her. His tongue followed, stroking against her and teasing her clit in small but decisive motions. She could feel him smile as she gasped and he pressed on, taking her clit into his mouth once again, adding further wetness to her own.

Jean’s fingers began their rhythm again, thrusting into her with every suck and lick he made at her. Her legs twitched a little, unsure of where they should place themselves, and finally settled as Jean drew her knees up and over his shoulders. His fingers continued to alternate between thrusts and curls. Mikasa’s back arched up higher, her legs tensing and her hips bucking up to his tongue. Her fingers teased at her lip; her teeth nibbled at her fingertips, trying to silence herself. Her heavy breathing and sudden gasps from her gaping mouth devolved into long, low moans.

Coming back up for air and letting her legs down, Jean kissed his way up her chest to her neck, pulling her into a needy, breathless kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he leaned down, pressing himself against her. His fingers tangled in her hair and Mikasa bit his lower lip. She pushed him up, eyeing him with determination, and in a low rasp ordered him to “roll over.”

Jean did as she bid him. She quickly followed, straddling him, somewhat less tired than before. His breath hitched at the way she looked him over and her fingers hooked under his belt. Straightening her back, she slowly undid his belt and slid it down across his thigh. Jean eagerly lifted his back to assist her, smiling somewhere between eager and nervous. She clicked her tongue and slinked down to slide the pants off his legs.

Her hand dipped under the waistband of his underwear to tease him, pulling it up and letting it snap back down against his abdomen. He huffed at her, his breathing becoming slower and heavier every time he filled his lungs. A little groan called out to her from his throat and sent a shiver down her spine. The frustration was getting to him. She liked that.

His cock pressed tightly against its cotton entrapment, hard and twitching at her movement above him. She traced her fingers through his happy trail before her hand stroked over his growing bulge. Shivers went through him when she touched him ever so lightly. She raised one eyebrow at him with a hint of a smirk on her lips -- just visible if one looked for it -- and freed his throbbing erection.

He choked out a weak laugh at his exposure. Desperate in its sound, it forced its way out and left Jean feeling completely vulnerable to her. He had to resist every urge to reach up and touch her, to thumb lightly across her nipples, to taste her lips with his, but her hands clawed over his shoulders and pinned him down to the mattress before he could take action. A pleasant compromise for him to make.

“I came home tired,” Mikasa began, quietly kneading at his shoulders, leaning forward and pressing her chest forward for his view. Her eyes flicked down to his cock and back up to his face. Her voice was low and growling. “Now you have me all worked up. What am I going to do with you?” The tip of her index finger traced down his chest and around his crotch. She watched him press his hips up to meet her hand. Her fingers entwined themselves painfully slowly around the base of his cock. “Hmm?” she hummed at him. His eyes rolled back a little when Mikasa pumped up and down his shaft in a quick burst.

Jean cleared his throat, looking up at her from heavy eyelids. “You can do whatever you want with me,” he said, biting his lip in anticipation when she leaned forward, stroking him slowly with a firm grip. She reached over to the bedside table with the kind of grace he always saw her carry and pulled out a condom wrapper.

“Whatever I want?” she asked dryly to tease him, ripping open the wrapper and tossing it aside. She fingered the condom, considering him and not taking her eyes away, and rested it upon the head of his cock. “Well…” she paused to watch him squirm while she pinched the tip, then rolled the condom down his shaft, “someone is a little eager.”

He growled a strangled hum of agreement at her and lost the words he wanted to say. His lips instead parted on a gasp. His hips bucked up at her, rubbing himself up between her fingers in desperation. All his sense of shame was gone, and his impatience was growing.

"So you had an ulterior motive?" Mikasa purred, leaning to grab lube from the side table. She let it trickle down into her hand and took a moment to appreciate the way his breath hitched when she glided the lube over his cock. Slowing down every movement she made, Mikasa stretched out the time as much as she could.

Jean struggled to resist the urge to grab her. He knew how things worked when she was like this. "N-no... I wanted to help you…” He looked over at her and paused between heavy breaths, finally finding the last word, “... relax."

“Oh?” She shuffled forward, leaning over him and crawling forward like a lioness cornering her prey. “How was that meant to relax me, _Jean_?”

Jean lost his words in his throat. A strangled mess of huffs and hums left his lips in their stead. He pushed himself up eagerly to be closer to her. His lips separated in anticipation but Mikasa met them with a raised finger, tracing it down his chin to linger and rest against his chest. Placing her hand there, she pushed him firmly into the mattress.

“Did I say you could _move_?” Her voice, soft but precise, made him shudder. Her long black hair fell across one shoulder.  She didn’t hesitate to position herself over him.

Jean huffed, peering down her limber form to his erection pointed up at her, and swallowed to clear his throat. “P-please?”

Mikasa leaned back to press herself against him. “Please? What are you trying to say, Jean?”

He clawed his fingers into the sheets, drawing them up into clumps in his hands. “Uhh…”

“Sorry? I didn’t understand you.” Her lips curled ever so slightly into a smirk.

His eyes grew bigger as he stared at her. “I want… I…”

Mikasa leant forward to hear him clearer, putting herself into position and reaching down between her legs. "Use your words, Jean."

His words came out in a rush as her fingers wrapped around his cock. “I want you.” Nothing else filled his mind but her and what she was about to do to him.

He slipped into her slowly. Their breath hitched together and Mikasa’s fingers quickly found his shoulders and clawed into his skin. She adjusted herself into position, deliberately taking her time to watch him squirm beneath her as she let him fill her. Unable to hold himself back, Jean grabbed her hips, trying to will them into action in his impatience.

“Whoa, boy.” Mikasa chuckled and bit her lip. She deliberated stayed still and plucked his hands from her sides. “I’ve hardly begun. Hold your horses.”

Weak in her grasp, he let her take his hands and lift them above his head. Mikasa bucked her hips forward with a small, breathy gasp. Her weight pressed his hands down against the bed, holding them in place. Jean surrendered. He was hers now.

Jean’s head tilted back. His eyes were fixed on Mikasa staring him down. Her eyes closing, she rolled her hips back, just to hear him moan. His own eyes rolled into the back of his head and his lips parted silently. Unimpressed with his reaction, she began to rock back and forth with slow conviction. With his hands still firmly held above his head, Jean watched as Mikasa set the pace.

“Fuck.” Jean’s eyes darted from her hair draped down her shoulders like rivers of liquid obsidian to the way her breasts heaved, small and firm. They teased him, his hands twitching with the desire to reach out and stroke over them.

Mikasa leaned down, bringing herself close to his face. Her grip around his hands tightened. “Was that a direction or a statement?” She tilted her head. Her steely grey eyes fixed upon him, and every part of his mind told him not to move, even as her lips brushed against his. “Because…” Mikasa deliberately glanced down to her crotch, moving her hands down to his chest. Her muscles squeezed around him to remind him he was inside her. “If I understand correctly…” Mikasa’s lips hovered above his. Her words were breathy and soft, but heavy with the knowledge that she had the power to break him with her voice. “I believe I’m already…” She lifted her hips upward, pulling him with her as she clenched around him. His mouth opened involuntarily in a silent gasp, eyes rolling up into his head again. She paused, hovering there for a moment and waiting for his gaze to return to hers before she spoke. “... _Fucking_ ,” she said louder, and with her hands against his chest she pushed herself back down on him in one swift movement, “you.”

Mikasa positioned herself upright again, looking at him determinedly and forcing a huff out of him. Jean’s impatience seemed to have run up against Mikasa’s willpower. The view before him was beautiful in the dim morning light. Her palms traced over his chest and Jean had no intention of moving his own hands now, leaving them above his head. With a smirk on his face, he pressed his hips up against hers, testing her, and for a brief moment her lips parted in surprise. It turned into a small smirk within a moment. Her hands pressed against his chest and her hips bucked against him with an increasing speed. His thighs tensed. Encouraged by her reaction, his hips moved ever so slightly every time she came back down again.

Every few pulses forward she arched backwards. Jean resisted the urge to reach up to stroke: those small, firm breasts that bounced just so every time she rocked forward; her slender hips that rolled almost hypnotically on top of him, keeping a consistent but driving pace; and her thighs that tensed to push herself forward. The bed began to shake and her breathing became heavier. Her fingers dug into his skin as his dug into his wrist. He was ever the obedient one. He had brought this upon himself, and he savoured every moment of it, every one of her wishes. A sound escaped Jean’s lips and his fingers twitched. His eyes rolled into the back of his head once again, and all he could feel was her. She would have him finishing soon.

In a huff, she stopped and followed it with a sharp breath. Jean moaned in frustration below her. So close. Words were now foreign to him. His chest rose and fell, pressing up against her soft hands pushing him down. She lowered herself on top of him, seeming to rest. Jean nuzzled his face into her hair. It caressed his cheek like a gentle hand.

“How are you doing there, Jean?” Mikasa whispered in his ear, hardly able to control her own breathing now. She took all of him in and slowly, tensing around him, pulled herself up. It was blissfully slow. Jean felt forced to take in a breath just to cope.

Mikasa’s eyes closed. Her face was as peaceful as Jean felt. She shuddered only briefly before her eyes snapped open. She hovered just above him now. He felt the head of his cock about to edge out of her. He pressed up a little, anxious to be inside her again. Impatient, and too breathless to beg.

She began to taunt him again, leaning over to his other ear like she was preying on him. “Were you close, Jean?”

Before he could answer she slammed down against him and the sudden sensation sent his head back against the bed. “Mikasa” was the only word he could manage.

Her lips traced down his jawline. “Do you want to be, Jean?” She repeated her trick, muscles pulling up against him. He shivered below her to her satisfied chuckle. “I’m…” Her composure broke then. A small moan escaped her lips and it was followed by a longer, lower moan when she slammed back down on him again.

Jean managed to say something with one last ounce of composure he managed to put together, “Mikasa…?”

“Jean.” She tasted his name across her tongue. Unable to resist, she tensed around him tightly and pushed herself up with her thighs again. Her pace was slower this time, more deliberate. Her eyes closed for every moment of it so she could feel him and he could feel her. There was nothing else around them in those agonising moments.

Jean couldn’t take it anymore. He reached up and pulled her down to him. His fingers delved into her hair, grasping a tight hold of it, afraid of letting go, wanting her closer to him. His lips pressed against hers desperately, gasping for breath with his eyes closed. Her lips were warm against his. She moaned against him in approval and submission. His neediness drove him to press against her while she calmly saw to his wishes. Her tongue met his lightly as they came together once again. He sucked on her lip like he was trying to keep her lips on his, wanting every part of her. His hands explored down her neck and back, holding her as close as he was able. In the quiet of the morning, despite her tiredness and his frustration, this moment was theirs. They shared warmth between them as their lips met over and over in their hunger for each other. Their lips finally parted with a soft peck of a kiss and Mikasa’s faint sigh.

Jean took the opportunity and rolled her over with no resistance from Mikasa. Her eyes seemed to burn, searing into him as they watched him perch himself over her. Settling himself on his knees, he grabbed a firm hold of her thighs and lifted her up.

“I’m supposed to be getting you to relax if I remember,” he said, aligning himself and teasing her entrance.

Her breath hitched momentarily and she asked, “If you remember?” Her gaze challenged his and her arms gracefully draped themselves over Jean’s shoulders, taking a firm hold. “Do I look relaxed, Jean?”

“You will be," he spoke with reaffirmed determination and leaned forward to thrust into her.

The light shone in her hair. A glint fell across it as she threw her head back. Deep sighs echoed from her throat. Their sound sent a shiver down his spine. His fingers squeezed to grab a firmer grasp of her, leaning forward to thrust again and again. Mikasa’s toes curled. Her eyes fluttered open between the sighs and moans she released at every touch and thrust Jean made. His grunts were in time with hers but quietened to hear her better. She could no longer help herself and let her arms fall to her sides. Clenching her thighs around him, she arched her back upward and stared into his eyes.

“I want…” A deep breath in interrupted her speech. Jean had pushed himself in again, but held still for a moment to hear her. Mikasa’s eyes closed, teeth brushing across her bottom lip as if to savour it. The sheets were drawn up, half pulled off the bed as they crumpled in her hands. “I want you to watch me.”

Jean smiled, stroking his fingers down her thighs. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Letting her legs down to the bed, he moved closer to her, grabbing hold of her hips, and thrusted away with an increasing rhythm, nudging himself closer and closer to the edge. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders. Her moans became louder and louder the longer he took. He swore he could hear the faint way that she called out his name when she pressed her lips against his neck. They clung onto each other, riding the rising wave as every part of their bodies tensed in anticipation, waiting for that peak, with their breath shuddering across each other’s shoulders. Mikasa’s fingers clawed up his neck into his hair, turning his head to face her. Their eyes locked as she demanded, “Look at me.”

He unraveled and held onto her tightly as he reached his peak and finally came. The low grunt from his throat and the light bite he made into Mikasa’s slender neck sent her over the edge with him. She came with a loud, high-pitched moan as all the tension fell away to the waves of pleasure rolling through her. Her thighs twitched momentarily before Jean carefully placed her down onto the mattress. It took a moment for her to catch her breath.

Jean removed himself, caressing her hair and stroking it out of her eyes, now closed. He moved to the edge of the bed and reached across for the tissues on the bedside table. He glanced back to her as he cleaned himself up. Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. She looked peaceful now, and with a satisfied sigh, Mikasa rolled to her side.

Jean couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re just going to roll over like that?”

“Somewhat.” Her hands grabbed for the pillow nearby and she buried her face into it. There was a light chuckle into her pillow and she called out to him with her back still turned. “I did only just come home from work, and I’m tired. Guess who is responsible for that.”

Jean threw the used condom into the nearby trash bin and quickly shuffled back up to her side. “Guilty. But you’re going to sleep well now.” He leaned to kiss the nape of her neck and idly twirled her hair in his fingers.

“Yes, that is true.” She reached behind her, searching for his neck, and once she found it, stroked up to mess with his hair. Her sigh sounded like a smile to him.

“Now,” he said, tucking the blanket over her, staring at her back with a quiet smile and feeling his heart rate slow, “You rest up and sleep in for once.”

As he moved to get up, Mikasa reached out for him, grabbing blindly for his hand and turning ever so slightly to check that he was there. Her voice was soft when she spoke. “Jean?”

“Yeah?” He sat down on the bed again, placing his hand on hers.

She avoided his eyes and smiled at a thought in her head before looking up again. “I love you.”

Jean’s eyebrow rose, since he hadn’t expected anything like that from her. He smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss her briefly on the lips, then once more on the forehead. “I love you, too.”

As he left, he turned around to quietly whisper, “Sleep well,” before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here]().
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberry).


End file.
